Time
by Pati.nha
Summary: Harry cometeu um erro e foi embora... será que Hermione poderá perdoálo?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Para ler essa short fic, recomendo escutar a música Time, de Chantal Kreviazuk, que foi o que me inspirou a escrever, que deu nome a fic, e que combina com ela. E se acabar antes de terminarem, coloquem para repetir XD

Ah! O titulo não tem nada a ver com a fic, mesmo. Sou péssima para títulos u.u

* * *

**Time**

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione olhava aquela casinha sempre que acordava. Bastava abrir a janela quando acordava e lá estava ela. Uma casinha. De bonecas. Na única árvore do jardim. Com seu telhadinho marrom, cerquinhas brancas, uma portinha colorida de amarelo, azul, rosa, verde em tons pasteis. Janelinhas mínimas com cortininhas. Adorável.

Quando comprara a casa onde agora morava, a primeira coisa que ela viu fora aquela casinha. O agente imobiliário com um sorriso bondoso no rosto se pronunciou, vendo que ela olhava para a casinha com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

- O casal que morava aqui tinha um filho e uma filha. Eles a adoravam.– e isso explicou tudo.

E ela comprou aquela casa.

Não por causa da casinha, ou assim ela achava, mesmo porque chegou a pensar em derrubá-la. Ela atrapalha a visão da casa e do quarto principal, dizia. Mas o tempo foi passando, ela se mudou para a nova casa e nada de tomar providencias sobre aquela casinha. No fim, se acostumou a ela, e hoje já a achava adorável.

E às vezes se pegava admirando-a. Quando acordava. Quando estava sentada lendo um livro na biblioteca, no andar térreo da casa. Quando sentava de noite ou de madrugada na varanda com um cobertor em volta de si e uma xícara de chocolate quente fumegante entre as mãos.

E havia uma verdade sobre aquela casinha. Ela era sua cúmplice.

Somente uma vez subira até lá. No dia em que dissera adeus a Harry.

Ela queria ficar sozinha. Não agüentaria vê-lo de novo. Não queria enfrentar a realidade. E se fosse até a casa de algum amigo, eles olhariam-na com pena, dizendo-lhe: eu sinto muito, Hermione; Tudo vai ficar bem; Você vai superar; Tudo vai dar certo.

Pro inferno tudo aquilo! Ela não achava que tudo ia ficar bem... ela não iria superar aquilo. Não se supera uma traição. A dor não vai embora e não diminuí. Ela só fica guardada num cantinho escuro. Escuro de mais para se fazer presente todos os dias, como no começo. Mas estava lá para sempre. E às vezes gostava de fazer visitas.

E por isso, ela fugiu. Fugiu e subiu a escada branca e quando chegou lá em cima, a puxou para cima. Entrou na casinha e deitou no meio do tapetinho peludo que havia lá. Ficou assim, abraçando as pernas, encolhida, sozinha na sua dor, lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto nublando sua visão. Queria fugir de tudo, queria voltar a ser criança e ter seus pais ali com ela. Queria esquecer.

Quando acordou o sol já entrava pela janelinha batendo em seu rosto. Piscou várias vezes e se sentou bocejando. Saiu engatinhando dali. Ergueu-se do lado de fora, colocou a escada de volta e desceu. Entrou em sua casa, encheu a banheira, tomou um demorado banho, vestiu-se, preparou um café e 2 torradas pra si, escovou os dentes, passou um batom fraquinho, pegou seu casaco, sua bolsa e desaparatou para o trabalho.

Tudo porquê sua tristeza ficou lá. Dentro da casinha. Num espaço escuro debaixo do sofazinho, tal como a dor, que se escondeu em seu coração.

A realidade não mudou, mas ela tinha que continuar. Não o veria mais.

* * *

- Sim, Hector, hoje teremos um dia particularmente frio. Isso pela chegada de uma nova frente fria, vinda do norte, como podemos ver ao mapa. – e na tv apareceu um mapa colorido, que a garota do tempo tratou logo de explicar.

Hermione estava sentada numa bancada em sua cozinha, com uma xícara de café que soltava longas espirais de fumaça em sua frente, lendo o Profeta Diário, não prestando muita atenção ao som que vinha da televisão ligada na sala.

Terminou de ler uma notícia sobre uma bruxa que dizia ter descoberto a cura revolucionaria para mordidas de lobisomens, mas que só curava quem ainda não tinha passado por uma transformação em noite de lua cheia. Abaixou o jornal, tomou um gole de seu café, e virou a página do jornal.

Ao pôr os olhos novamente no jornal, prendeu a respiração. Em letras garrafais azuis, encabeçando um longo texto, havia o título: "O-menino-que-sobreviveu, Harry Potter, voltará ao país."

Em minutos devorou o texto, que explicava que Harry Potter estivera por longos 4 anos na Itália, onde concluira mais um curso de especialização em Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, para suplementar seu conhecimento e ajudá-lo ainda mais em seu emprego como Auror, e que no dia seguinte chegaria a Londres para se apresentar ao Ministério.

- Droga! – resmungou Hermione, soltando o jornal e levantando-se.

Subiu as escadas até seu quarto, colocou o primeiro casaco que viu em seu armário agarrou sua bolsa e desaparatou.

* * *

- Como você não me disse nada! – disse Hermione entre dentes enquanto entrava numa sala e fechava a porta bruscamente atrás de si, sem se importar com o barulho. – Gina!

- Bom dia pra você também, Mione – respondeu a ruiva sentada em sua mesa no departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, abaixando o jornal que estivera lendo. – Eu não sabia! – completou rapidamente quando viu a morena abrindo a boca e lhe lançando um olhar assassino. – Acabei de ler, como você pode ver. – e lhe mostrou o jornal aberto na página central, a mesma página em que estava aberto o de Hermione em sua casa.

Hermione desabou na cadeira em frente a mesa de Gina.

- Gi... – disse debruçando-se sobre a mesa e afundando a cabeça entre os braços.

A ruiva levantou-se e deu a volta em sua mesa até ficar ao lado de Hermione. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado e pousou uma mão em seus ombros.

- Calma, Herm. – falou baixinho com um tom de carinho na voz. – Não precisa ficar assim. Ele só chega amanhã. E certamente tem muito o que fazer .- ao que Hermione lhe lançou um olhar ainda mais desesperado, disse rápido. – E vocês não precisam se encontrar lá na sessão de aurores. Você sabe que aquilo é uma correria, ele nem vai notá-la em sua sala. E ele nem sabe onde você mora.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! Se estiver assim tão desesperada peça umas férias. Mas essa não seria a Hermione que eu conheço.

Ao escutar isso a morena se sentou ereta novamente, respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

- Você está certa. Foi uma boba. E não tenho tempo para férias. E é só o Harry, não!

- Isso!

Hermione, então, virou-se para Gina e levou uma de suas mãos até a barriga levemente grande da ruiva.

- E como você está? – Gina lhe sorriu radiante antes de lhe responder.

* * *

- Bom dia, Hermione.

- Ah! Bom dia, Dino. – respondeu assustada, levantando a cabeça ligeiramente concordando.

Seguiu apressada até sua sala, a penúltima no final do corredor, voltando a olhar para o chão esperando que com isso ninguém a parasse ou a reconhecesse.

Entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta rápido demais, e encostou-se nela respirando aliviada, fechando os olhos.

Nem sinal dele.

- Bom dia, Mione.

E abriu os olhos depressa, assustada. Por breves segundos pensou que era Harry quem estava ali. Mas a pessoa ali não era nada parecida com ele.

- Rony! Que me matar de susto! – respondeu Hermione rabugenta, se recompondo e tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo, indo até sua mesa, onde largou sua bolsa, e sentou-se de frente para Rony.

Ele olhou-a com um ar de riso no canto da boca.

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Ora vamos, Mione, minha presença é assim tão ruim?

- Não, claro que não, seu bobo. – e explicou-se num tom mais amigável.- Estou tendo um daqueles dias ruins.

E antes que Rony começasse a rir, ela disse:

- E se você rir, eu te coloco pra fora dessa sala a pontapés. – então começou a mexer em alguns papéis que se encontravam em cima de sua mesa.

- Okay, okay, esquentadinha, sem brincadeiras por hoje. – disse Rony erguendo as mãos pro alto, se rendendo – Só queria saber se você não quer ir almoçar lá em casa no sábado. Mamãe anda reclamando que você não aparece mais por lá e me mandou te levar até lá nem que seja arrastada.

- Oh Rony, sinto muito, ando mesmo ocupada. Mas adoraria ir lá no sábado. Mandarei uma coruja a Molly avisando se poderei ir ou não. – respondeu ela erguendo os olhos do papel que lia e olhando para ele. – Você sabe, nunca se sabe se aparecerá uma emergência.

- Certo.

Ele fez a volta na mesa e plantou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Quando estava abrindo a porta parou.

- Não se preocupe, - disse piscando um olho para ela - ele não estará lá. Já tem compromisso nesse dia. – e fechou a porta antes que o peso de papeis lhe acertasse.

* * *

Naquele dia não fora almoçar. Viera preparada e trouxera alguns sanduíches com ela. Era melhor evitar oportunidades.

E agora faltava muito pouco para terminar o expediente daquele dia. E sua cabeça não prestava mais atenção em nada. Havia desistido de ler um relatório quando viu que repetia pela 15ª vez o primeiro parágrafo. Ela lia e era como se o papel estivesse em branco, porque nada ficava em sua cabeça e logo ela estava com o olhar longe.

Então ela se encontrava olhando pro relógio sobre sua mesa, contando os minutos para as 19:30, quando poderia finalmente ir para casa e descansar daquilo tudo.

19:20:56

19:20:57

19:20:58

19:20:59

19:21

19:21:01

Bem, ninguém iria crucificá-la se ela fosse embora agora, não é? Como todos os papéis importantes já estava guardados na gaveta e a mesa organizada, ela pegou sua bolsa, abriu a porta e espiou para os dois lados do corredor e saiu da sala.

Conforme caminhava até o elevador mais pessoas encontrava no caminho. Isso porque na entrada do departamento ficavam as mesas dos aurores agentes, que eram os que iam verificar os casos, mas ela fazia parte do centro de inteligência dos aurores, bolando planos de ação, e por isso tinha a sua sala. Então era normal aquela algazarra mais a frente, aquele lugar era mesmo uma correria.

Desviou de alguns agentes que se encontravam parados ao lados das mesmas, e chegou até o elevador. Alguém já havia apertado o botão do lado direito então ela só esperou junto com mais alguns aurores que também estavam indo embora.

Quando estava ali há uns 4 minutos, o elevador apareceu e um auror loiro muito alto e forte ao seu lado puxou as grades para que eles pudessem entrar. Como o elevador estava vazio entraram todos, ela por penúltimo. Ao longe escutou alguém falando.

Outro auror fechou as grades, não dando importância as vozes que vinham do departamento. Provavelmente não era com eles que estavam falando.

Hermione ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha quando a porta do elevador começou a fechar-se mas sua mão caiu mole ao seu lado quando alguém apareceu derrapando em frente as grades, no exato momento em que as portas do elevador se fechavam.

* * *

- Ih, era o Potter ali?

- Eu acho que era.

- Não pensei que fosse ele quem estivesse gritando para esperar.

- Ele pega o elevador daqui a pouco.

Alguns aurores mais velhos comentavam entre si, mas Hermione não os escutava.

"Droga, droga, droga!" repetia para si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior, olhando de segundo em segundo para cima onde números vermelhos indicavam em que andar estavam. "e esse elevador que não anda mais rápido!"

Depois do que pareceram horas, o elevador parou no saguão e ela desceu rápido.

- Granger, preciso...

- Agora não, Bones, estou atrasada... – respondeu, o rosto afogueado, deixando a bruxa falando sozinha, continuando a caminhar até o elevador que daria na cabine telefônica do lado de fora. Era só num beco atrás da cabine que podia se aparatar, devido as novas medidas de segurança.

Entrou no elevador da cabine e ele começou a se mover lentamente. "Rápido, rápido!"

Com um CLECK o elevador chegou até a cabine e ela escutou a uma voz feminina dizer: Boa noite, Srta Granger.

Abriu a porta da cabine e começou a caminhar mais rápido até o beco. Olhou para ele e um bruxo acabara de desaparatar.

Deu mais alguns passos e chegou até o lugar. Parou ainda de costa para a cabine e respirou fundo, se concentrando.

Quando começou pensar em seu destino, uma mão envolveu seu braço a impedindo de continuar. O ar em seus pulmões novamente ficou preso e ela fechou os olhos, rezando baixinho "não seja ele, não seja ele..."

- Hermione.

* * *

**Continua…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Hermione.

Era ele. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para se impedir de soltar um gritinho e voltou a respirar.

- Hermione, precisamos conversar. Não pode fugir para sempre.

Ela abriu os olhos e virou-se para ele decida, e quando falou sua voz era só um fiozinho mas dura.

- Não há nada pra se conversar, Potter.

- Não é verdade, você e eu sabemos que não! – ele a soltou e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervoso.

- Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que eu sei.

- Eu posso não saber tudo, mas há uma coisa que eu sei sobre você.

- Há! E o que seria?

- Você está com medo.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, Hermione, você está com medo.

- Eu não estou com medo, Potter.

- Está sim, é por isso que se recusa a conversar comigo, por isso proibiu Rony e Gina de me contarem onde você mora!

- Isso é ridículo! – bufou.

- Não é não! – silêncio.

- Do que?

- Hum?

- Do que eu estou com medo, Potter? – e ela logo se arrependeu da pergunta.

- Medo da conversa que teremos algum dia, porque sim, a teremos, e medo do passado, medo de si mesma, do que sente... e medo de mim. – respondeu Harry, as ultimas palavras ditas num murmúrio, derrotado.

- E mesmo assim quer conversar comigo?

- Eu não agüento mais, Mione. Não agüento mais viver assim. Vazio, só... longe.

Ela ficou desconcertada, não esperava que ele falasse isso, e abaixou a cabeça.

Isso pareceu dar a ele mais coragem.

- Porque tem que ser assim? Porque o medo, Mione? Tudo já acabou...

- Harry, não é assim tão simples...

- Porque não?

- Eu...er...bem... não daria certo.

- Como sabe sem tentar?

Ela voltou a olhá-lo.

- Não quero me machucar... não de novo.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela e a envolveu com seus braços, num abraço quente.

Depois de um tempo abraçados, ela se afastou e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar algo...

PLOCK

Ela desaparatou.

* * *

Ela apareceu no meio de seu quarto.

Sentia-se uma fraca. Fugira. Mais uma vez.

Atirou sua bolsa num canto do quarto e arrancou seu casaco, jogando-o pro mesmo lado em que atirara a bolsa.

Sentou-se na poltrona perto da janela, encolhendo-se sobre ela, abraçando as pernas e sem conseguir evitar que lágrimas caíssem pelo seu rosto. Bichento veio até ela, esticando as patinhas da frente na poltrona, e ronronando. Pegou-o e colocou ao seu lado, acariciando-o. Mas ainda chorava baixinho e lá fora a noite já caia, com nuvens negras grossas ameaçando começar uma forte chuva a qualquer minuto.

Os galhos da árvore no jardim sofriam com o vento, mas a casinha continuava lá. Adorável. Sentiu vontade de ir até lá e quebrá-la.

Antes que atendesse a esse desejo ou que se afundasse mais em sua tristeza e angustia, escutou um barulho vindo do andar de baixo.

Deu um pulo da poltrona ao que Bichento caiu no chão e lhe dando um olhar ofendido subiu em sua cama e dando voltas ao redor de si, deitou aninhado.

Hermione puxou a varinha do bolso de sua calça e abriu a porta de seu quarto. Tentou espiar para baixo pela proteção da escada, mas nada viu. Então começou a descer as escadas indo em direção a cozinha. Nada por lá. Um relâmpago iluminou a casa.

Andou até a biblioteca e nada. Virou-se para ir até a sala, e outro relâmpago iluminou o lugar.

Havia alguém ali. No meio de sua sala, de frente para ela.

* * *

- Potter! – quase gritou Hermione, abaixando a varinha.

- Desculpe, mas você não achou que iria fugir assim tão fácil, achou?

- Como veio até aqui? – desconversou.

- É, você achou – e abriu um grande sorriso. – E isso lhe responde? – falou, abrindo a mão direita e sacudindo um chaveiro.

- Com...

- Eu peguei de você quando... bem quando estávamos abraçados... e eu sabia que você ia embora...

- Mas como veio até aqui... disse que Rony e Gina não tinham lhe contado...

- Não é preciso quando se tem isso – chacoalhou mais uma vez o chaveiro. – Se você se concentrar ele pode te levar até porta em que ele é usado. Um feitiço bastante útil, não acha?

- Aprendeu a roubar, também?

- Não, eu só aprendi a tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra mim. – e jogou para ela o chaveiro.

- Bem, já descobriu onde moro, agora pode ir.

- Porque está assim tão fria comigo, Hermione?

- Já disse que não quero conversar. – e cruzou os braços

- Mas eu quero. Preciso.

- Já teve sua chance.

No silêncio que se seguiu, mais um raio foi ouvido e outro relâmpago iluminou a casa.

- Lumus. – disse Harry, e as luzes da casa se acenderam. – Achei que... bem, estava escuro.

Ela mexeu o canto da boca e mordeu os lábios.

- Bela casa. – olhou para ela esperando algo, mas Hermione somente fechou os olhos por um minuto e suspirou.

- Mora aqui...

- Está desperdiçando suas chances se quer realmente conversar. – cortou ela, soltando os braços e ajeitando uma mecha solta do cabelo que caia sobre os olhos.

Ele deu dois passos na direção dela, mas ela ergueu um braço entre eles e olhando-o nos olhos disse:

- Não, Harry.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o e depois despenteou ainda mais os cabelos.

- Porque você tem se escondido de mim?

- Ora, Harry... depois de tudo... você não esperava que eu lhe convidasse para almoçar...

- Mas eu te falei que não significou nada pra mim! Eu estava bêbado... ela tentou me seduzir...

- E conseguiu.

- Não, eu só não consegui impedir que ela...

- Não a culpe por seus atos, Harry!

- Mas você... nós... tínhamos brigado... coisa boba...eu estava com raiva... e sua teimosia... fiquei com raiva de mim, de não ter tido coragem...

- Coragem?

- Naquela tarde ia te convidar pra sair... um jantar,...e te falar que... que queria casar com você. Mas estraguei tudo... – disse Harry cansado.

- Casar comigo? – perguntou Hermione nervosa e respirando rápido.

- Bem, não interessa agora... mas, sim, eu queria.

- E mesmo pensando em casar comigo, você ficou com ela?

- Eu estava bêbado!

- Não me faça rir, Harry.

- Eu voltei até minha casa, e ela apareceu lá para me entregar um convite... viu que eu não estava bem e falou algo sobre me consolar, arranjou umas bebidas não sei de onde, e começamos a beber... ela começou a falar algo sobre Hogwarts, não lembro, não prestei atenção... e foi chegando mais perto...

- Porquê fez isso comigo, Harry... - as lágrimas esquecidas voltaram a encher seus olhos e ela passou os braços ao redor de si mesma, abraçando-se. Mas ela precisa escutar até o fim, saber toda a verdade.

- Então ela era você... eu perguntei e ela disse que sim... então ... bem você sabe... você viu, quando chegou lá...

- Eu quis te matar naquela hora...

- Eu sei... também quis que você o fizesse. Mas você fugiu, e eu não conseguia dirigir nem aparatar... e achei melhor não insistir.

- Eu fui pro meu apartamento... não queria ter que falar com você.

- Mione, eu sei que o que fiz não merece perdão. Mas queria que soubesse que sinto muito... que teria feito tudo diferente...

- Não, não se pode mudar o que está feito.

- Mas pode ser esquecido, ser substituído por lembranças melhores.

- Não sei se posso esquecer.

- Me de uma chance. Só uma única chance... – foi até ela, ficando a poucos passo de distancia, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. – Me deixe tentar fazê-la esquecer.

- Não quero me machucar, Harry... você já me fez sofrer muito... eu... eu te amo tanto.

- Ama?

- Não saberia te perder de novo... – continuavam a sustentar o olhar um no outro. - foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, viver longe de você e tentar te esquecer. Porque não podia mais entrar naquele apartamento. Escutava o som de sua risada, sua voz, seus passos, o som de nossos beijos em todos os cantos, e a minha cama ainda tinha o seu cheiro.

- Sinto muito...

- Então tive que mudar de lugar... ou ia enlouquecer!

- Mione...

- Deixe-me terminar. E agora que eu estava tentando e conseguindo viver minha vida apenas com as lembranças de sua presença, agora que se eu pensasse em nos dois, eu já não mais chorava a noite inteira, agora que os meus sonhos em que eu tinha filhos com você eram apenas sonhos esquecidos... você acha justo, aparecer agora, e me pedir outra chance? Acha, Harry?

A chuva começou lá fora, batendo forte contra os vidros das janelas. O barulho quase ensurdecedor.

- Eu pensei que não achasse mesmo...

- Sinto muito...

Ela pode ver que as esmeraldas que eram os olhos dele, agora pareciam sem vida e afogadas nas lágrimas não derramadas, antes dele desviar o olhar e abaixar a cabeça. Estava indo embora, mas quando estava ao lado dela, ouvi-a dizer;

- Você tinha razão, eu tenho medo. Medo de sofrer... porque ainda não te esqueci... embora eu me force querer te esquecer... em querer te odiar... medo do que eu sinto por você, porque é algo tão grande, assustador e que me sufoca... medo porque você foi o único que me conheceu de verdade... medo porque não sei viver sem você, sem sua risada, sua voz, seus sorrisos que são só pra mim, sem seu carinho, sem seu calor que me aquece, sem parecer uma pessoa vazia... medo porque tento, tento, tento não te amar mais, mas não consigo. Medo de você ter desistido de mim.

Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu ele a abraçando apertado, lágrimas quentes escorrendo com mais intensidade de seus olhos e molhando a roupa dele.

- Não desiste de mim, Harry.

* * *

- Vem. – ela puxava a mão dele.

- Aonde?

- Quero te mostrar algo.

Pararam em frente a porta.

- Você queria me mostrar a porta da sua casa?

- Não, seu bobo! Quero que veja isso. – e apontou para a casinha.

- Mione, são 2 horas da madrugada e está chovendo... e você quer me mostrar uma casinha na árvore? Tem coisas bem melhores pra se fazer...

- Quero te mostrar. Vem.

E saiu correndo na chuva, se molhando completamente.

- Vem, Harry.

Ele foi até ela, no meio do jardim, e a segurou pela cintura, virando-a para si.

Colou seus lábios nos dela, um beijo quente, mas molhado, e exigente. Quando ele começou a aprofundar o beijo, porém, ela se afastou, deu alguns passos e começou a subir a escadinha. Ele a seguiu.

Entraram na casinha abaixados, e ela sentou no chão perto de uma janelinha que dava para a rua. Fez sinal para ele sentar ao lado dela. Ele sentou-se, encostando-se na parede da casinha, e ela recostou suas costas no peito dele, um aquecendo o outro, enquanto ele a apertava contra si com um braço e com o outro fazia carinho nos seus cabelos molhados.

- Era isso que queria me mostrar? Uma casinha de bonecas?

- Não é uma casinha qualquer.

- Não?

- Não. Quando nos vimos pela ultima vez, um mês depois que te vi com a Lilá naquela noite, e lhe disse adeus, eu já morava nessa casa então fugi e subi até aqui. Nunca gostei dessa casinha, ela me mostrava tudo em que eu era diferente das outras garotas.

- Uhm?

- Ah você sabe, garotas gostam de brincar de mamãe com bonecas, de donas de casa, de se maquiar, de concursos de beleza, de fofocas... e eu não gostava. Você sabe que eu odiava isso. E antes de ir para Hogwarts e conhecer você e Rony, eu era a garota-de-cabelo-cheio-que-ninguem-gostava-porque-só-tirava-notas-boas. Então não gostava disso. Até aquele dia. Não sei explicar porque, mas subi até aqui e me deitei nesse tapetinho. Dormi aqui e foi como se uma parte da dor tivesse ido embora.

- Eu fiz você sofrer tanto...

- Shhh... e hoje, hoje eu descobri porque vim até aqui aquele dia. Porque achei que se me tornasse umas dessas garotas como Lilá, você voltaria pra mim, e tudo não ia ter passado de um sonho ruim, de um mês ruim. – deu um sorriso triste. – Não adiantou muito...

- Herm, eu nunca iria querer uma garota como Lilá. Elas não fazem o meu tipo. Você, sim, faz.

- Porquê?

- Porque garotas como Lilá só me vêem como o famoso Harry Potter, e você, você me viu como eu era, um garoto assustado, que não gostava muito de estudar e com umas seria tendência a confusões. Não foram garotas como Lilá que estiveram comigo nos momentos mais difíceis e importantes de minha vida, foi você. Você sempre me ajudou, sempre esteve comigo, sempre me entendeu, melhor do que eu mesmo.

- Mas e Gina? Ela também esteve lá muitas vezes...

- Gina sempre foi a irmã de Rony para mim... mesmo quanto namoramos no sexto ano, e eu pensava estar apaixonado por ela, nunca deixava de pensar que eu estava apaixonado pela irmã do Rony. E isso me tirava o sono. Porque Rony e todos os Weasley são como uma família para mim, e então Gina seria uma irmã, certo! Quando se tem 16 anos não sabemos direito a diferença do que é certo e o que é fácil. Nos deixamos levar por sentimentos sem procurar tentar entendê-los. Gina era uma garota bonita, popular e que também gostava de quadribol. E que tinha uma quedinha por mim. Não foi muito fácil confundir tudo, não é? Como você e Rony. "Opostos se atraem", não era isso que diziam? Até o ponto em que vocês mais brigavam do que se beijavam. Mas Gina nunca deixou de ser como uma irmã para mim. E veja como ela está feliz com o Malfoy?

- Confundimos tudo, não é? Perdemos tanto tempo...

- Perdemos, mas eu sempre gostei de você Hermione. No baile de inverno, você estava linda e eu me senti o maior trouxa por não ter pensado em levar você ao baile. E depois Rita Skeeter... até ela percebeu antes que havia mais entre nós dois do que apenas amizade. E Krum também. E tantos outros momentos. Nosso quinto ano, a Cho com ciúmes de você, e só você conseguia me fazer pensar, me acalmar. E o sexto ano, quando começou tudo mais forte, que bastava trocarmos um olhar e eu conseguia ver que você estava pensando o mesmo que eu. No começo aquilo me assustou, sabia?

- Não...

- Sim, porque eu não tinha mais como me esconder de você. Tudo era claro como a água se você olhasse pra mim. Você saberia se eu estava mentindo, se eu estava triste, feliz, saberia o que eu estava pensando, sempre.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- Porquê?

- Por me fazer lembrar o quanto e o porquê de eu te amar. Por me fazer feliz, e me sentir especial. – e ela virou-se para ele.

- Eu te amo, Hermione.

- Eu também te amo, Harry.

E ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus, numa caricia gentil e cuidadosa.

E aquilo foi o suficiente. Não havia mais palavras a serem ditas. Só havia os dois ali. E a chuva que ainda caia parecia apenas uma fina garoa, esquecida lá fora.

FIM!

* * *

Obrigada a todos que leram essa minha primeira fic!

Em especial a quem deixou reviews (tata-pipoka ) e a todos que votaram nessa fic no 3º desafio Pumpkin Pie de Fics! Foi graças a vocês, e aos jurados, que consegui ganhar o 1º lugar na categoria drama! Muito obrigada, de coração! Até agora ainda não acredito que consegui ganhar... pq na verdade enviei a fic sem pretensão nenhuma. Foi mais como um desafio pessoal, até porque as autoras das fics H/H que eu leio estavam participando e elas são as melhores pra mim. E tanto não acreditava que iria ganhar que fui ver o resultado só 2 semanas depois! Heheheeh XD

Enfim, mto mto obrigada! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vcs gostaram da fic )

Bjocas

E até outra, se minha cabeça resolver criar alguma coisa hehehe


End file.
